


Five Times Fucked

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Exhibitionism, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: Five wee drabbles of Rick and Negan fucking. There's absolutely no plot. Just pure smut. Enjoy : )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://officerdxddy.tumblr.com/post/150486376916/five-times-fucked
> 
> Posting here too because I needed another place to save this where I didn't have to go through my archives looking for this post anytime I wanted to read my stuff.

**\- ONE -**

╟ ☣ ╢ It was meant to be a quick shower. Get in and get out; yet no sooner had both men stepped into the stall had things swiftly delved into something more. Bodies grew close and hands slip from one form to the other. It didn’t take long before Rick was being pinned to the wall and worked open with thick fingers that knew just how to play him. A back arches forward in a way that pushes his ass back against the cock that splits him wider than fingers prior.

It earns a sweet little noise from the ex-sheriff clinging to the wall when Negan quickly sets up a pace. Fingers curling around hips that get yanked back against the larger man’s body with each thrust forward. The rhythmic slapping of skin upon skin echoes through the air around them and mixing with the steady stream of water spattering across both men preoccupied with each other. Filth fills Rick’s head when Negan bows himself forward, pressing in close to the man’s back and crowding him even closer to the wall he was still getting fucked into. A hand releases hold upon a hip to reach around further to take hold of a needy prick bobbing between the leader’s thighs.

One touch; one quick grab, a rough squeeze around the shaft, and he was done. A cock pulses noticeably in Negan’s grip before Rick streaks the tiled walls he’s shoved against. A string of incoherent noises spill from the ex-sheriff’s mouth as he’s fucked right through an orgasm causing a body to tremble. A hand is replaced on Rick’s hip before Negan’s taking him much harder than he had before until he’s emptying himself inside his boyfriend’s ass. By the time they come down and finish washing up, there’s no hot water.

 

**\- TWO -**

╟ ☣ ╢ It wasn’t like there were many safe options out here for them to utilize. The car was small enough on it’s own, but trying to fit two grown ass men in the back seat like this was hell. Rick couldn’t figure out where to put his hands as he struggles to grab something when knees are shoved towards his chest. ❝Hnng, fuck.❞ he moans out and winces at the sharp sting of muscles being stretched to their max. Negan hooks them over shoulders when shuffling in closer before lining up a cock already dripping with a generous glob of lube.

❝Oh, I’m gonna fuck you alright.❞ he says with a wide grin spreading across his face as a finger pushes his dick down to rub the head of his cock across the leader’s quivering hole a couple times before he’s thrusting forward. ❝Fuck right into you. Have you screaming my name soon enough.❞ the larger man said in a steady voice despite the shove forward. The head disappears right inside Rick’s hole and causing the ex-sheriff to throw his head back against the door with an audible ‘thunk.’ A mouth hangs open from the sudden penetration and slight ache that accompanies a shaft that quickly fills him up further when Negan pushes forward.

Rick was panting heavily as the other doesn’t stop until he’s got his hips pressed firm against the leader’s ass. Left hand grips hard at the front seat as the other pushes against the door behind his head to try and prevent himself from being scooted back against it anymore. Negan helps, if only a little, by yanking Rick back down by bare hips to settle more fully onto his own. ❝Shit Grimes, you put four fingers inside your ass and you’re still so fucking tight.❞ Negan grunts out when he tries to pull back out only to roll hips forward. It’s awkward as hell when he starts to move and set up a rhythm to work for them inside the small car.

❝You say that like bein’ tight’s a bad thing.❞ Rick huffs out a laugh as he smirks up at his boyfriend the same time he clenches his hole around the girth stuffed inside his body. That earns him a low groan and a harder thrust the next time Negan pushes back inside. ❝Hell no it’s not! You squeeze me so fuckin’ tight, baby.❞ the other says as Rick watches him move a hand up to plant a palm against the window once leaning even further over the smaller man laid out on his back. The leader moves his hand off the front seat and reaches up to hook fingers around the back of Negan’s neck.

A quiet gasp spills from the ex-sheriff’s mouth as he stretches his neck up when trying to lean up for a kiss. One that is accepting easily enough by the man above him that picks up the rhythm that had been paused when adjusting to the new position. Rick opens his mouth to release a puff of air Negan drinks down with an opened mouthed kiss. The leader’s hand twists his wrist and shoves a hand up into the man’s hair and deeps the kiss as hips try and fail to rock upwards into the one’s slapping against his own. Rick moans roughly into his boyfriend’s mouth when teeth latch onto his lower lip before pulling on plump flesh.

Toes curl and legs bend down to try and drag the man above him down further into his body as best he could. Windows had been cracked ever so slightly, but that did little to prevent the heat from rising up around them. It wasn’t long before both men were sweating with the efforts of keeping up their activities and climbing higher and higher. ❝Come on, I can feel you gettin’ close. Your thighs are trembling so hard for me.❞ Negan comments on the leader’s body that has begun to shiver the closer he gets to his orgasm.

An almost constant shake as he’s fucked into by the man panting heavily above him. ❝Let me feel it, baby. Come for me.❞ the man coaxes his boyfriend with sweet words he murmurs against Rick’s earn when nuzzling his face against the side of his neck. The ex-sheriff tips his head to the side to give him better access as he clings tighter to the man above him. Eyes have long since snapped shut, brows knitted together, and a look of concentration crosses Rick’s features.

❝T-touch me?❞ he pleads for his boyfriend before licking lips and opening a single eye to look up at the man above him. Negan moves the hand still resting on a hip over until he’s wrapping fingers around the other’s cock. It took no more then 4 full strokes before Rick was coming. A near shout of Negan’s name bursts from the man’s mouth as he paints his shirt with thick stringy spurts of come. Watching him come as well as feeling Rick’s hole spasming around his shaft sends Negan right over the edge.

He jerks forward; burying himself in as deep as he could after a few more thrusts into the man under him. Come spills into Rick spurt after spurt until Negan was completely spent and sagging over top the man he still has bent nearly in half. Kisses are traded a few drawn out moments before limbs are being straightened as best as they could get them when untangling from one another. Clothes are donned once more once both were seated upon the seat and took a look around the car for any unwanted attention. When things are deemed safe were the men stepping out of the car to stretch and take much needed fresh air before climbing into the front seats and carrying on what they had been doing before such distractions.

 

**\- THREE -**

╟ ☣ ╢ Tensions had been high that day and only kept building and building until the second doors were closed. Only then had Rick snapped and he launched himself at Negan with a sudden growl. A punch was thrown to distract from a leg that shot out and hooks around a knee he yanked forward. It was meant to cause the taller man to to teeter off balance and drop to the floor Rick shoves him back on despite the way Negan grabs him. A snarled grunt tumbles out of the leader’s mouth when he’s ripped off his feet and right down to the floor with the other.

A leg hooks around his thigh as the ex-sheriff struggles to get onto knees as another punch is thrown. Negan easily deflects to with a swipe of his hand before he’s looping an arm around Rick’s neck to get him in a headlock. A mixture of heated pants and bitter cursing is traded between the fighting men grappling for purchase over the other. Negan had the upper hand in that moment when he successfully wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s neck and pinned head between arm and side. More curses are spat out from Rick as his right hand flails and grips at the other’s arm.

He struggles to shove the man’s arm off him, but the damned thing wasn’t budging. Tactic swiftly changed to rake nails across Negan’s chest and yank at clothing he stretches when trying to force the man to let him go. It’s only when Rick’s hand clamps down around his boyfriend’s neck that a surprised gasping noise fills the air and that grip falters ever so briefly. However, it wasn’t nearly enough to have the leader slip free despite how hard he pulls back. A body rocks forward the same time that grip tightens around Negan’s neck in an attempt to choke him.

With the right shift in movement in the right kind of places quickly changes the course of events. There was still a fight, there was still filth spat between both men, but that hand held so tight around Negan’s neck helped Rick keep his position atop the other. Clothing was then shoved aside to expose only what was needed. Spit-slick fingers are worked aggressively into Negan’s body to have the gasping man moaning so gravely for the leader above. It doesn’t take more than a few pumps of those digits inside the taller man’s body, giving just enough to ease some ache, before another thick wade of spit slicks up a cock that’s slammed home in one single thrust.

Hips smack against the other’s as Rick’s body trembles once with the heat that swallows him right up. A second was given for the both of them to adjust to the sudden penetration before the leader was moving. Pulling almost completely out before snapping hips forward again and again in quick successions. Rick would squeeze at Negan’s neck tight enough to take his breath away before releasing the pressure and letting him breathe again; all-the-while continuing to fuck into him. It’s not long before both men are spent and laying tangled in each other’s arms once prior tension fades with orgasm.

 

**\- FOUR -**

╟ ☣ ╢ It was unclear as to which man had started it. Coaxing each other with such teasing words that eventually lead to Rick being spread out on the kitchen island. Shirt rucked up until it’s tucked under the leader’s chin as everything below his waist was stripped right off and discarded onto the floor. Legs were spread to accommodate Negan’s head when the man sat upon the stool between those legs hooked over shoulders. Rick is worked open and left dripping with so much spit that the shove of his boyfriend’s dick thrusts home with ease once the man stood up and took position.

It could have been the location, it could have been the windows that were still open, it could have been the chance of being discovered. Hell, it could have been all three that had Rick far more vocal than he usually was as he gets fucked so goddamn good right there in his kitchen. It definitely helps that Negan was a fountain of dirty talk as hands cupped the backs of the other’s thighs to hold out to either side. Explaining everything to Rick; the sight he made for him, the sight he might make for others. It causes the leader to throw his head back onto the counter, arching his back up off the surface, and shout his way through orgasm.

Come streaks up his torso and nearly reaches collarbones as Negan continues to fuck his cock into him over and over. Rick’s body was a trembling mess even after he came, even as he’s continued to being fucked nearly two minutes after his orgasm. Only then was his boyfriend finally spilling semen into his overworked body still clinging tightly to Negan. Once the taller comes to a stop does Rick slowly come down himself to fall limp against the counter top. A fond smile spreads across the leader’s face as his boyfriend leans over him as best he could to trade kisses before helping Rick up off the table and helping each other back into clothes.

 

**\- FIVE -**

╟ ☣ ╢ They were aiming for the bedroom, however; they do not make it. Where the pair ended up was a tangled mess of limbs upon the upstairs’ hallway floor. Hushed chuckles are swiftly morphing into panting moans as bodies grind together with purpose. Hands work to tug at clothing tossed left and right when each article is stripped from one another. Rick was the first to be completely stripped and moves to lay himself down upon the hardwood in such an alluring way.

His arms were tossed above his head and legs spread wide to expose himself further to his boyfriend’s wandering gaze. ❝Are you goin’ to hurry up and give me what I’m waitin’ for?❞ Rick teasing with a little upwards roll of hips that draws in the other’s gaze. It causes Negan to groan deeply before he’s sparing only a moment to wrap his hand around the leader’s dick and giving it a slow tug. The other hand is brought up to a mouth that takes in three fingers that’ll soon get used in stretching Rick’s body open. It wouldn’t be long before those fingers get replaced by a cock that has the ex-sheriff moaning rather loudly.

It causes him to blush when he remembers Judith is two doors down sleeping in her playpen. Negan laughs at the sight of his boyfriend trying to curl lips inwards in an attempt to keep himself quiet. One hand shifts a little to take the weight of his body when his other hand is picked up. It’s brought right up towards Rick’s mouth to tease two fingers against the leader’s lips. A mouth opens and he takes those digits without complaint; thinking he’ll suck on them.

However, he’s unable to really suck when Negan pushes them in deep enough to pin his tongue down and pulls his jaw down. The movement opens his mouth up and Rick immediately releases a sigh as his boyfriend thrusts hips forward. ❝Be quiet.❞ the taller man says with a visible smirk on his face just before he quickens his pace. The ex-sheriff wraps one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as the other keeps itself above the man’s head to help from not sliding upwards with each pounding thrust. By the time they were finished two things were clear; Rick managed not to wake Judith, but failed in keeping quiet.

{{ End }} ๑۩ ۩..


End file.
